Your Beautiful, Baby
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: (Based on what my girlfriend did for me) Flaky is crying, Flippy is trying to make her feel better.


**This is bases on what my girlfriend had done for me, and my girlfriend is on here, her name is in my profile so! X) anyways, FXF, Male Flippy X Female Flaky.**

**…**

Sometimes the porcupine thought over dating the school's freak. Of course, there's a good reason why Flippy is the school's freak, he always wears black, even on hot day, he always wears the same hoodie, the teachers tell him to take it off, and he does. But when they turn, he puts it back on. They had gave up long ago, his voice changes so much, one minute, deep pitched, then high pitched another minute.

He barely shows happiness around anyone, only a very few. One girl he knew since kindergarten, a gay guy (Yes, a guy who likes guys) and a odd holy roller. Not even around the poor porcupine. He watches HTF, something no one else (Other than his friends) likes. His eyes, and opinion changes so fast as well.

They didn't have anything alike, he loves yuri, and hated yaoi, Flaky was the other way around. Flippy felt like writing was the best feeling, and Flaky thought reading was the best. Flippy was overprotective with everything he owned, and even with Flaky. Which is something she didn't enjoy.

One day, Flaky ran up to her boyfriend crying. At was lunch time and he was on his phone playing a game. He looked up a little. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"S-some girls in the bathroom made fun of me…" The girl said, she sat down by her lover. Half of Flippy's face twitched, then gone back to normal.

"Who?"

"H-huh?"

"I said, who?" Flippy said blankly.

"G-Giggles."

"I see, what did they say?"

"They said I was ugly!"

"Do you believe them?"

"What?"

"Get a hearing aid, baby." Flippy said, turning off his game and looking over at her, he put his phone away. "Do, you, believe, them?"

"I-I don't k-know, maybe…" Flaky looked down. Flippy sighed, and pulled out his phone. Thinking he was annoyed of her. She put her head on the table and covered it with her arms. Then, a song began to play on Flippy's phone, which Flaky remembered.

*Flashback*

Flaky and Flippy were sitting in Flaky's car, her dad driving. Flaky took out her phone and turned on 'That's What Makes You Beautiful'. "Turn that shit off."

"You don't like that song?"

"No." Flippy crossed his arms.

"You won't even listen to it, for me?"

"No…!"

*End Of Flashend*

Flaky thought he would listen to it with her, but he doing much more. When the first boy started singing, he began to sing along. "You're insecure, don't know what for."

Flaky's eyes widened as the limegreen bear smirked at her. "You're turning heads when you walk through the door!"

Cuddles and Toothy looked over at him, chuckling. Flippy didn't care. "Don't need make up, to cover up, being the way that you are is enough." Flippy gone on, making Flaky blush.

"Everyone else in the room can see it," he looked over at her, "everyone else but you." The song started going faster. And Flippy sang louder. "Baby you light up my world like no one else. The way that you flip hair gets me overwhelmed!"

"You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful!" Flippy smiled and moved closer to her. "If only you saw what I can see. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, oh, oh you don't know you're beautiful!"

Flaky blushed even more, her cheeks becoming hotter as people looked over at the singing boy. Many laughed, mostly boys. Others are mostly girls saying how sweet he was. "So c-come on, you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song!" Flippy put arm around the blushing porcupine. "I don't why. You're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eyes."

Flaky smiled lighted into a true one. Flippy grinned. "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you."

Cuddles began laughing louder, Flippy made a mental note to kill him later. "Baby you light up my world like no one else. The way that you flip hair gets me overwhelmed! But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell," Flippy hugged Flaky. "You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe."

Giggles walked in, she looked over at the two. "Oh, oh but that's what makes you beautiful, Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana~._" _Flippy clapped his paws, Flaky covered her mouth with her paws. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."

"F-Flippy, thanks..." Flaky smiled, hoping the butterflies in her stomach would go away. "But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know you're beautiful. Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! You don't know, If only you saw what I can see!"

"You'll understand why I want you so desperately! Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know! You don't know you're beautiful..." Flippy turned his phone off. "I've had about enough with that shit." He looked over at his girlfriend.

"Do you understand why I sang that?"

"Because you think I'm beautiful?"

"Right," then he looked down at his phone. "And if I ever hear you ever saying such a thing, I'll break your jaw."

Flaky, shocked at first, didn't say anything about it. Knowing in his sick mind that meant he loved her. "Now, who was it again? The one who made you feel that way?"

"Giggles?"

"I see." Flippy grabbed his plate of food and walked over to her, he slammed his plate on her head. She screamed as she was covered in food.

...

**Yes, my girlfriend did this for me, she didn't sing the full song since she hated it. But it was still sweet :)**


End file.
